walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure
Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure, known in Japan as Universal Studios Japan (ユニバーサル - スタジオ - 日本, Yunibāsaru sutajio tēma kōen adobenchā?), is a 2001 video game developed and published by Kemco for the Nintendo GameCube. Set in a Universal Studios park, the object of the game is to complete several mini-games based on the real-life attractions Back to the Future: The Ride, Jaws, Jurassic Park River Adventure, E.T. Adventure, Backdraft, Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show and Waterworld. There is also a Movie Quiz, in which you must answer trivia questions about the Universal Studios films. Minigames *'Animation Celebration' - Talk to Woody Woodpecker, who will give you the choice of games you want to play, In attraction mode, these games are available in VS. Mode. *'The Universal Studios Quiz' Answer Universal movie related questions. When completed, two extra games will be opened. Get all questions correct, you are rewarded with a Red Stamp. *'15 Puzzle' A picture puzzle game where you have to match the picture as in the top right corner as fast as possible in as little steps as possible. There are 3 different settings to this game (3x3, 4x4 and 5x5). *'Concentration' Find and match a pair of cards within the fastest time in as little attempts as possible. Theme Park Rides When scoring points, players can use them to trade for an item that will give them instant access to rides or help in the park. *'Back to the Future: The Ride' - Biff Tannen has stolen a DeLorean Time Machine. You must get into the spare DeLorean and travel through Hill Valley in the year 2015, the ice age and the Prehistoric era to stop Biff. This minigame is the closest to the original ride than any of the other minigames to their rides. *'Backdraft' - Enter a Factory building that is on fire with your portable fire hose and rescue the 15 people trapped in the blaze. You must complete the game within the time limit or else its game over. This minigame is the lengthiest of the games. *'E.T. Adventure' - You must get E.T. back to his ship before time runs out while avoiding many obstacles that either slow you down or throw you off your bike. *'Jaws' - On board the Orca, you must throw barrels at Jaws before he can cause damage to your ship. Break the small crates to get effective items such as 10x bottles, bombs or Dynamite. *'Jurassic Park: The Ride' - Driving into the park itself, you must fend off any dinosaurs that threaten to damage or destroy your vehicle with your mounted laser tranquilizer. First you enter the gates and enter Jurassic Park. Then you must face the Tyrannosaurus, then you will find Velociraptors attacking, after you face them you will drive through a herd of Triceratops, then Pteranodon will start attacking, after that you will drive towards the Visitor's Center of the park and be attacked by more raptors, then you battle the boss, the Tyrannosaurus rex. *'The Wild Wild Wild West' - Go through 3 rounds with 3 different cowboys shooting at targets that appear on the screen. By the end of each round you must get more points than the other player or else its Game Over. This minigame can be played in VS. mode when in Attraction Mode. *'Waterworld' - Not really a minigame, but you earn points for watching the show and can go on it for as much as you want (until dark). Note: in one area the 1932 Ford from "American Graffiti" appears,but is unusable Reception Universal Studios Theme Park Adventure got mainly negative reviews. IGN gave it a 3 out of 10. The review said it has "Terrible graphics and is very boring." Category:Video Games Category:Extras